Everything I Ever Wanted
by Reading-Is-Living
Summary: The Cullens are entering yet another year of high school. They expect it to be as boring and tedious as always, but this year there is something new. Or rather someone new. Donatella Poletti, or Ella as she likes to be called, is an enigma. If not for her tan, olive skin tone and green eyes, they might think she's a vampire. There is something different about her.
1. Chapter 1

Ella looked up at what was supposed to be Forks High. It was unassuming, and unremarkable. Perfect for a town like Forks. The weather was rainy, bleak, the sky almost constantly gray. The weather would be a downside for a regular person, but for a vampire it was the perfect environment. Realizing she had been standing, staring at the school, she headed towards the main building. She walked into the office, and stepped to the desk. The woman behind the desk looked up, smiling when she noticed her.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?" she said. Ella noticed the woman looking her over. She knew she probably looked different from most kids at this school, what with her tan olive skin, her luminous green eyes, and her dark brown, almost black wavy hair that hung down to the small of her back. She could have gone with a look that would allow her to fit in better, but she liked this look. Her gift came in handy sometimes. Her clothes probably didn't help her fitting in though. She wore dark wash jeans, knee-high black boots, a loose flowing violet top, and a leather jacket. She had a black book bag slung over her shoulder holding all the supplies she'd need. Under her shirt she had her locket. It was the one thing connecting her to her mother, besides a few old pictures and newspaper articles.

"Hi, I'm new. My name is-"Ella was able to get that much out before being interrupted.

"Oh, you must be Donatella Poletti. Nice to meet you, dear. I'm Ms. Cope, the secretary here at Forks High, give me a second I have your student package right here." Said the woman as she bustled about shuffling papers. "Somewhere." She added muttering under her breath. Ella rolled her eyes, wondering how a secretary could be so disorganized, especially when she was the only new student to the school. She begrudgingly waited as the woman took what felt like forever rooting around her desk. Finally, with a triumphant noise she straightened up, bringing a package over to Ella. On the top of the pile was her schedule. Starting with first period she had English, history, trigonometry, gym, lunch, a double block of biology, and lastly Spanish. She could already speak a number of languages fluently, but Spanish was one of her favourites. She loved the way it sounded. Especially the way you roll the r's. She also enjoyed history. Learning about the past, studying the mistakes made, and you could get into the best debates, so long as there was someone else in the class with a passion for history. Or at least someone who paid attention. So long as there was someone moderately intelligent, she would be happy. The double period of biology was iffy to her. Ella enjoyed biology as much as the next person, but a double period was a lot. Hopefully the teacher would be interesting and not just a bore. She looked at the rest of the sheets in her package. Next in the pile was a map of the school with different rooms highlighted.

"That's a map of the school, and I went through and highlighted all your classrooms for you. Then you'll find a slip, and I need you to get your teachers to sign off in each of you classes today, then return that slip to me at the end of the day, okay dearie? "Said Ms. Cope. And although the way Ms. Cope kept calling her dear or dearie was annoying her, Ella was grateful that she had taken the time to do that for her.

"Thanks Ms. Cope." Ella replied, a grateful smile on her face.

"It's no problem dear, now you better get going. Your locker number and combination are on one of the sheets, you should have time to go there before your first class." Ms. Cope told her, while gesturing for her to get going. Ella turned and was halfway out the door when Ms. Cope called out after her: "Good luck, dear!" With a final wave over her shoulder, Ella let the door close after her, glad to be out of there. Not that she disliked Ms. Cope, but it was rather stuffy in that room. Ella set off down the hall, rifling through her sheets to find her locker information. On the back of her schedule it said her locker number was 356, told her the combination, and also had a little note. _Your locker is the blue highlight on the map. Welcome to our school dear!_ Ella took out the map, a small smile on her face. Ms. Cope was quite a character. She located her locker on the map, and quickly noticed it was right by the back doors. It would be fairly easy for her to get in and out unnoticed using the back doors. And also easy if she had an emergency and had to get out fast. Ella put half her books in the locker, keeping the rest in her bag. As she closed up her locker, she checked her map, looking for the English room, and finding one of the highlighted rooms with a number one beside it. Hoping that meant it was her first class, Ella headed in that direction. It wasn't long before a tall, blond boy came loping over with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, and you must be Donatella Poletti. I saw you walking and thought I'd introduce myself. Oh hey is that your schedule? Cool let me see. Hmm, we have biology together but that's it. Well and lunch but I mean that doesn't really count." The boy, Mike, said almost all in one breath. Luckily Ella has no trouble keeping up with fast paces. He paused and looked at her expectantly. She realized he was waiting for some type of reply from her.

"Well I'd introduce myself but it seems you already know my name. I'm guessing I'll be getting that a lot. Anyway please just call me Ella. And, actually, I could use your help. Can you tell me if this room is Mr. Mason's room?" Ella asked pointing at the room she suspected was her English class. Mike leaned over, closer than he needed to be, looking where she was pointing. He made a noise in the affirmation, and so Ella thanked him and walked off toward her next class. She had her back turned, but she heard someone laughing so she assumed Mike's face must be funny. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she didn't want to be late, and didn't have the inclination to make small talk with a teenage boy who was only interested in the new toy. She looked over to see who laughed, and noticed it was one of the vampires. It was one of the guys, and he had bronze hair styled to perfection. He also had the pale skin vampires had, or well most of them, and the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire. Seeing those eyes brought a longing and feeling of homesickness. There weren't many veggie vamps out there, and she hadn't seen any since- she stopped herself there. She had plenty of time to reminisce, but now she had a class to get to. She headed off once more toward her first class. She noticed the halls thinning out, and realized class must be starting soon. She could see her classroom, and put on an extra burst of speed. She paused outside the door, taking a deep, unnecessary breath, then pulled open the door, entering the room as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

In the aftermath of the bell ringing, the only sound in the room was the door closing behind Ella. She surveyed the room and it's occupants only to see they were all staring at her. She studied them, and looked for any empty seats. She noticed one beside a brunette girl wearing a layer of make up and tight clothing. Clearly this was one of the 'popular' types. Of course Ella knew better than anyone not to judge by appearance. She would keep an open mind, but she wanted nothing to do with the girl if she did turn out to be a gossip girl. Turning toward the front of the room she noticed a tall, balding man ruffling through papers at his desk. As he hadn't noticed her, or looked up once since she entered the room, Ella approached his desk. She cleared her throat, and when he still didn't react, she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, Mr. Mason? I'm a new student, my name is Ella." she said. Mr. Mason flinched, surprised as he hadn't noticed her approaching his desk. He glanced at the girl, then looked back at a paper in front of him.

"Ah, yes, you must be Donatella Poletti. Nice to meet you, I am Mr. Mason, and I will be your grade 11 English teacher." he spoke, while looking a bit flustered. He had been caught off guard when she appeared. Ella noticed the man was not very organized. He had papers scattered all over his desk, and she could hear the class talking amongst themselves. Not a small amount of their conversations were about her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. And please, call me Ella." she replied.

"Ah, well, Ella it is then. Now I think there is an empty seat there next to Jessica. Jessica, wave your hand please. Alright now, this year we will be studying _Romeo and Juliet_. I will scrounge you up a book, but until then, please sit down and get to know your classmates." he dismissed her, returning to search his desk. He apparently still hadn't found what he was looking for. Ella turned, and went to sit in the desk beside the 'popular' girl, or Jessica as Ella now knew her name was. She sat down, dropping her bag on the floor. She reached down to grab a notebook, and a pen. Once she had them, she sat back up, only to notice Jessica staring at her. She put her things on her desk, waiting to see what the girl would do. Not having to wait long, Jessica leaned over, invading her space.

"Hi!" she said. "My name is Jessica. And you're the new girl. So where are you from, new girl?"

"It's Ella. And I'm from Philadelphia." Ella replied curtly. Her first opinion on the girl appeared to be right. The girl didn't want to be her friend, she just wanted to be sure her popularity wouldn't be threatened. Ella would be polite, cordial, but she would spend as little time with this girl as she could manage. She wasn't there to be the center of high school drama, gossip, and popularity wars. And quite honestly, this Jessica girl had an extremely annoying voice, and her perfume was entirely too overpowering. This class would not be pleasant if she was forced to sit and listen to this girl blither on for the rest of the year. Then she was saved, as Mr. Mason had apparently found what he had been looking for, and was ready to start the class.

"Alright class, we will start out with reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Please get your books out. Ella, I will have a book for you for tomorrow's class. Until then, will anyone be willing to share their book with Miss Poletti?" Mr. Mason asked. Suddenly, from Ella's right she heard a boy speak out, agreeing to share with her. She turned, only to notice it was the boy, Mike, from the hallway. Stifling a groan, Ella scooted closer to see he book. The rest of the class passed quickly, especially considering they only started halfway through. The bell rang, and the students all rushed from the room. Ella hung back, going up to Mr. Mason's desk once again.

"Mr. Mason, could you sign this slip for me please?" Ella asked. Mr. Mason quickly signed her slip, gave her a smile, and said a quick goodbye. Ella left the classroom, pulling her map out once more. She headed towards her history class, arriving before many of the other students. As she entered the classroom, she noticed a girl with dark brown hair and glasses reading a book at a desk at the back of the classroom. Ella approached the teacher, and introduced herself once again. She gave her slip to the woman, who signed it and returned it before introducing herself also.

"Hello Ella, my name is Ms. Molina. Welcome to history. It's good to see a fresh face I here. Not many kids at tis school take history, so this is a junior and senior class. One of my best students, Angela Weber, is sitting back there. I believe the seat beside her is empty if you'd like to sit there." said Ms. Molina with a smile on her face. Ella smiled back and headed for the girl at the back of the classroom. She sat beside the girl and quickly got out a fresh notebook and the same pen she used last class. The girl didn't look up, but Ella didn't take offence. She knew what it was like to lose yourself in a good book. The class slowly filled up, with one last student slipping in just a second before the bell rang. It was one of the vampires. He had honey blond hair, and had a lean but muscled build. She could also see what looked like scars from bite marks from other vampires. This intrigued her, but she turned to the front and paid attention. About halfway through the lesson, as Ms. Molina turned to write on the board, the girl leaned over.

"Hi, I'm Angela." she whispered with a smile.

"Ella" she replied smiling back. Suddenly, Ms. Molina turned back to elaborate on a point she wrote on the board. Both girls jerked back into their seats, pasting innocent looks on their faces. As Ms. Molina turned back to the board, the girls turned to each other holding in laughs. Soon enough, the class ended, and Ella and Angela walked out giggling about almost being caught. Angela pointed her in the direction of her next class, trigonometry, and she headed off. She went through the same routine, introducing herself to the teacher, Mr. Varner, getting him to sign her slip and getting pointed toward her seat. Jessica was in this class, but luckily her seat was on the other side of the room. The class passed by quickly, with noting exciting happening. The bell rang, and Ella headed toward the gym. She walked into the gym and waited for the teacher to appear. Students started to file in from the change rooms, and she noticed two of the vampires in this class. The bronze haired one from the hallway earlier, and a petite, dark haired girl. They stood off to the side of the gym. She noticed them looking at her, and smiled at them. The girl smiled back, while the guy narrowed his eyes. She turned away, and saw the teacher at the front of the gym. She approached him, and introduced herself as the new student.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ella, I'm a new student." she said to him.

"Hello there Ella, I'm Coach Clapp. I have a uniform for you, so you can run along and get changed quickly" he said, and handed her a package. Ella turned and hurried into the girl's change room. She changed into the t-shirt and shorts in record time, and shoved her things into an open locker. She rushed back out into the gym, tying up her hair with a hair tie she had in her bag. Coach Clapp had the students sitting on the floor when she came back into the gym. He called her up in front of the class.

"So, Ella, do you play any sports? Basketball? Volleyball?" he asked her.

"Well I enjoy playing a little baseball, but never on a team." she answered him hesitantly.

"Alright, anything else?" he questioned, hoping he may have found an athlete to put the school on the map.

"Well, I'm a pretty accurate shot." Ella said, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you're a hunter?" Coach Clapp asked her curiously. Ella reeled back, a look of shock passing on her face.

"What?" she exclaimed, schooling her features but still unable to hide the look of shock an apprehension in her eyes. The two vampires sitting on the gym floor looked to each other, a suspicious look on their faces. The new girl's reaction seemed over the top. Why had she reacted so much to being called a hunter?

"Are you a hunter? Do you go out and hunt deer or rabbit or...?" he asked her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, no. I do archery, with a bow and arrows." she answered. Her tense muscles relaxing, an easy smile sliding back on her face.

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe someday you could bring your bow in and give us a demonstration?" he requested of her.

"Sure I'd be glad to. I also like to dance. My mother was a dancer, and she taught me everything she knows. I used to do gymnastics as a child, and I like to combine that with my dancing to do a more acrobatic style with more flips, spins and jumps." she told him, pride slipping into her voice. Dancing was one of her escapes. She did it to relax, and center herself when she's feeling stressed.

"Oh, really? Well why don't you give us a little demonstration?" he asked, gesturing toward the gym floor.

"Now?" she asked, apprehension seeping back into her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to do a dance for the class. Dance was sort of her private thing. However, she would not say no to the teacher, and maybe it would be fun.

"Yeah now. Class, everyone relocate to the bleachers, Miss Poletti here is going to do a dance for us." he announced, the students getting up and moving onto the bleachers. Many of them were giving her curious looks. Ella stepped up in front of the students.

"Does anyone have an iPod and speakers?" she asked. If she was going to do this, then she was going to need music.

"Yeah, I have my iPod and speakers in my locker." the small pixie girl jumped up quickly, rushing off to the girl's change room. She came back and handed Ella her iPod and speakers. Ella set up the speakers at the front of the gym, plugged in the iPod, and started to look for a good song. She noticed that the very first song was her favourite song to dance to. She could always lose herself and just dance when she heard this song. She chose it, and rushed to the center of the gym. As the first notes of Monster by Imagine Dragons started to play, she readied herself, counting to three in her head, the threw herself into the dance. There was no thought, no planning to her movements, yet each move was graceful, filled with passion. The class murmured, oohing and ahhing, yet she paid them no attention. She was lost in the music and the dancing. As she sinks into the music, she starts pull out some of her more acrobatic, bigger moves. She flips, and spins, and jumps, and at times it looks like she is flying, hovering over the ground. The entire class is riveted staring in awe at the show in front of them. Even the vampires are staring, stunned. As the song ends, Ella throws in her favourite move. She kicks up her legs, throwing herself in a position parallel to the floor, and moves into a horizontal 360 spin. She lands, drops into a split, and the last notes play out. She forces gasping breathes through her lips, but can do nothing for the lack of sweat. The class bursts into applause, and she picks herself up off the floor. The small vampire rushes over, a grin on her face.

"Wow, that was amazing! Hi, I'm Alice, and that is my brother Edward." she says excitedly, practically bouncing on her feet. She gestures to the bronze haired vampire beside her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. You are an incredible dancer." Edward says, a small smile on his face. He appears to be way more laid back than the girl beside him, who is still practically vibrating in place.

"Thank you very much. My name is Ella." she replied. It looked as though he was going to say more, but then the bell rang. The students rushed to go change, the two vampires smiled and left as well. Ella went over to Coach Clapp and asked him to sign her sheet.

"You are very talented Miss Poletti, that was quite the dance. If your archery skills are as good as your dancing, I can't wait to see that demonstration as well." Coach Clapp said while handing her back her signed sheet.

"Thanks Coach" Ella replied as she turned to go change. "See you in class tomorrow." she called over her shoulder. Ella was changed in seconds, and she stuffed her gym clothes in her bag. She exited the change room and headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. She failed to notice the two sets of amber eyes studying her as she walked away.

"What have you seen Alice?" asked Edward Cullen of his seer sister.

"Nothing. I haven't seen anything about her, since I saw her needing an iPod and speakers and the song she wanted. I haven't seen anything making her different or dangerous. Maybe you're overthinking things." Alice gently suggested of her brother.

"There is something different about her Alice, I know it." Edward replied, determination coating his words. Anyone listening would have been able to hear the unspoken promise. _And I'll figure out what it is._


End file.
